injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Avengers: United
Avengers United is a fighting game developed by Phoenix Studios and Netherrealm Studios, while published by Marvel Studios. Avengers: Infinity is the first Marvel standalone fighting game introducing many of the MCU. This game isn't canon nor affiliated with the MCU. Characters There are 32 characters at launch and 14 DLC. The roster includes many heroes and villains from iconic Marvel titles. *Captain America *Iron Man *Hulk *Thor *Hawkeye *Black Widow *Falcon *Vision *Scarlet Witch *Winter Soldier *Star-Lord *Gamora *Rocket and Groot *Drax *Doctor Strange *Black Panther *Captain Marvel *Spider-Man *Daredevil *Luke Cage *Jessica Jones *Iron Fist *Loki *Ultron *Yellowjacket *Ronan *Hela *Vulture *Whiplash *Thanos *Kaecilius *Veno DLC *The Punisher *Agent Carter *Ms. Marvel *Nova *Hyperion *Yondu *Howard the Duck *Ghost Rider *Moon Knight *Wasp *Black Bolt *Black Cat *Namor *Cloak and Dagger * Available DLC Skins * Default * Classic * All New, All Different * SHIELD Director * Nomad (Avengers: Infinity War Event) Iron Man * Default * Classic Armor * Mark III * Mark V * Heartbreaker * Shotgun * Starboost * Nightclub Thor * Default * Classic * Ultimate * Old Thor * Gladiator (Thor: Ragnarok Event) * Jane Foster (Enhanced) * Beta Ray Bill (Enhanced) Hulk * Default * Marvel NOW! * Maestro * Planet Hulk (Thor: Ragnarok Event) Hawkeye * Default * Classic * Ronan * Ultimate * Kate Bishop (Enhanced) Black Widow * Default * Original * Classic * Thunderbolts * Fugitive (Avengers Infinity War Update) Spider-Man * Default * Iron Spider * Future Foundation * Symbiote * Noir * Homemade (Spider-Man Homecoming Event) * 2099 (Enhanced) * Spider-Gwen (Enhanced) * Silk (Enhanced) * Miles Morales (Enhanced) Wolverine * Default * Marvel NOW * Weapon X * Old Man Logan * Days of Future Past * Age of Apocalypse Storm * Default * 90s X-Men * Marvel NOW * Ultimate * Classic Magneto * Default * Marvel NOW * Uncanny Avengers Star-Lord * Default * Conquest * Cosmic Avenger Gamora * Default * Conquest * Planet Hulk Drax * Default * All New, All Different * Classic Rocket * Default * All New, All Different * Original Green Doctor Strange * Default * Illuminatti * Classic (Doctor Strange Event) Black Panther * Default * Doomwar * Urban Jungle * Tribal * Shuri (Enhanced/Black Panther Event) Captain Marvel * Default * Ms. Marvel * Major Carol Danvers * Classic * Mar-Vell (Enhanced) Mister Fantastic * Default * Marvel NOW * Future Foundation Invisible Woman * Default * Marvel NOW * Future Foundation * Ultimate F4 The Thing * Default * Marvel NOW * Future Foundation * Incognito Human Torch * Default * Marvel NOW * 2099 * Light Brigade Dormammu * Venom * Default * Anti-Venom (Spider-Man Event) * Toxin MODOK Ultron Red Skull Loki Doctor Octopus Green Goblin Stages * Avengers Tower * New York * Wakanda * SHIELD Helicarrier * The Raft * Hell's Kitchen * Sanctum Sanctorum * The Milano * Asgard * * * Avengers Tower * Dark Dimension * New York * Oscorp * The Kyln * Sanctum Sanctorum * Savage Land * S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier * Sokovia * Wakanda * X-Man * Hell’s Kitchen Game Modes Offline Gamemodes *'Story Mode' - A cinematic game mode that fleshed out and features the story of Avengers: Infinity. Thanos and the Black Order are coming to Earth and are searching for the Infinity Gems. Thor, Hulk, Doctor Strange and the Guardians must warn the Avengers, but realizes their conflict and disbandment. *'Training' - Here you can train, learning combos and strategies to defeat any future opponents. **'Tutorial' - Here, you learn the basics of Avengers: Infinity. **'Missions' - A mode where you are given tutorials for each character, including the best specials to start or end combos, doing the longest-lasting combos and learning special moves. *'Quests' - A gamemode that follows the journeys of several different heroes. There are few due to the fact that Quests take very long to compledge. At launch there are two quests, one being Sorcerer Supreme and another being Rise of the Mutants. *'Battles' - You have to defeat a series of randomly chosen heroes and villains set at your desired difficulty until reaching the final boss, Thanos. You can get rewards based on how fast you completed the ladder and you also receive a character ending if who you played with. There are different versions of battles. ** Survivor - Your Health Meter carries over from match to match! Perform feats of exceptional skill to obtain bonus health. **'Sidekick' - Two opponents per match on a single arena will push your abilities to the max. **'Mystery' - Each match grants you a random buff or debuff against your opponent. **'Speed Run' - Can you defeat all your opponents in under 3 minutes total? *'Versus' - Here you can battle a friend offline or a CPU. *'Cinematic Battle' - A mode where you get to fight in the battles that were actually in MCU films. *'Archive' - This is where all of the game’s main info is located. Here you can view character’s biographies, available skins, upcoming events, concept art, cinematics, musical themes and updates. You can also buy most of the things I’ve listed here. Online Gamemodes *'Ranked Match' - A match that can increase or decrease your rank. *'Regular Match' - A regular match between two online players. *'Battle Lounge' - Battle Lounge allows players to observe and react to the match going on between the champion and the next challenger as they wait to play the defending champion. Spectators have the option to vote for winners, so they can receive respect points. *'World Boss' - Every week there is a different boss. It’s nearly impossible to beat them so there are leaderboards for the most damage done. If you manage to defeat him you get many rewards. *'Defense '- Added from the Avengers update. Defense is a PvE gamemode that has a reskinned New York Stage and a new Sokovia map. There are four players and are only able to be Captain America, Thor, Hulk, Hawkeye, Black Widow or Iron Man. Each player must defeat as many Chitauri or Ultron Bots as they can until death. Once dead, the player is able to spectate the other players. *'Alliance' **'Alliance Training' - When in an alliance, you are able to train with your fellow members. You can set many options even for people to spectate your training. **'Alliance Battle' - To prove yourself worthy, you are able to battle your fellow members, learning different strategies for the future when battling an opponent. **'Alliance Conquest' - Two alliances have to take over the most land in Wakanda. Here, you can learn cooperation with your team. You are able to defend an area, but an opponent can easily defeat you and claim the land. You can either be offense or defense. Winning Alliance Conquest gives you Alliance Points for your team to hit the leaderboares. The time duration for this gamemode is one week. **'Alliance Tournament' - There are sixteen top alliances. They all battle, seeing who is the best there is. These last a week, and the winner earns many alliance points and rewards to participants. **'Alliance Journey' - Added from the Thor: Ragnarok Update. Two alliances are on a map and they have a week to try and find all rivals and defeat them. *Marvel Fight Network - Here, you can check the best matches of the day, highlights, leaderboards and spectatable battle lounges and matches. Content Delivery Schedule Avengers * New Gamemode: Defense * Cinematic Battles: Avengers, Age of Ultron, Civil War, Infinity War * New Skins: ** Classic Pack: Classic Captain America, Classic Thor, Classic Hawkeye ** * New Characters: Vision, Winter Soldier, Falcon, War Machine Mechanics/Features New Mechanics/Features * Skill Trees -''' One of the main mechanics of Avengers: Infinity. With synergy points, which you gain from winning or losing matches, leveling up and completing tasks, you can upgrade your character’s strength, speed, defense and health. * 'Alliance - '''Groups that players can join. There are many alliances and it only takes 10,000 Coins to make one. It can be public or private and the maximum amount of members in an alliance is 30. * '''Events -' With events, you can get new skins, stages, gamemodes and quests. The most current event is the Thor: Ragnarok Event, that includes skins for Thor, Hulk and Loki with new characters like Skurge and Valkyrie. Events treat as an expansion to DLC. * '''Skins - '''Alternate Costumes of your favorite heroes or villains. Most are unlockable through the shop, others are included in events and many others are unlockable throughout the game. ** '''Enhanced Skins - '''Enhanced Skins are Skins with different voice lines, quotes and introductions. * '''Emotes - '''Taunts you’re able to do Once winning a round or anytime during the match. * '''Comic Book Exclusives - '''Comic Books you receive in-game that can give you bonuses or buffs to the selected individual. * '''Commerce - '''You are able to buy or sell items you already have. Most items are tradable like Comic Book Exclusives. * '''Lootboxes - '''Lootboxes are crates that can give you any form of currency, skins and emotes. * '''Currency - '''Avenger Chips are the main form of currency. With it you can buy other forms of currency and motherboxes and they can be gained by winning matches, completing tasks, performing combos, losing matches, leveling up and upgrading your character. There are Nano Coins you will receive from winning matches, leveling up and from Lootboxes. You can use it to buy Synergy Points and Emotes. * '''Highlight Outros - '''You are able to buy multiple outros. Every player has three outros, two which they can buy. Returning Mechanics/Features * '''Reversals - When the character performs a special move directly after blocking * Wake Up Attacks - When the character performs a special move directly after they've gotten up after falling. * 'Transitions '- When the character uses a heavy attack on the opponent on a certain corner of the stage, they go through a Cinematic where they’re beaten up or crashing through stuff that proceeds to the next stage. * 'Interactions '- Objects in the stage you can interact with. Gadget Users can lift the item while Power Jsers can either detonate it or leap off of it. * 'Super Move '- Huge attacks that goes through a cinematic and is supposed to deal alot of damage. * 'Character Traits '- Abilities that showcase each character’s abilities. * 'Universal Attacks '- Every character has air attacks, universal attacks, low attacks, throws, a ground bounce and a wall bounce. * 'Block Barrier '- Once blocking, you are able to push the opponent away at the cost of one meter. * 'Intro Qhosts '- Every character has a quote during both characters introduction/encounter. Achievements There are 50 achievements. For Xbox One, it is worth 1000 gold. * Editions Development Cast Captain America - Roger Craig Smith Iron Man - Adrian Pasdar Thor - Travis Willingham Hulk - Fred Tastacoire Trivia * Avengers: Infinity is the first Marvel standalone fighting game. * Many events are based off of popular storylines and movies, which brings new skins, stages and gamemodes. * The first event was the Spider-Man Homecoming Event, that introduced the following: * Avengers: Infinity possibly features the most characters in a fighting game, due to continuous updates and events. * The most current event is the Thor: Ragnarok event by adding characters, skins, cinematic battles and a new gamemode. Category:Avengers: Infinity Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Spin-off Category:Xbox One X